Under Control
by Katiee Mariee
Summary: How much trouble can two young lovebirds get into?
1. Chapter 1

I pushed my heavy cart, complete with a black owl in a cage on top of the trunks, through the overcrowded King's Cross Station and tried ignoring my mom's continuous nagging. I let out a sigh of relief when the sign for platforms 9 and 10 appeared in the near distance, and pushed my cart faster. Once I had made it through the barrier, I stopped my jogging and waited for my mom to appear by my side.

"Now, don't forget what I told you," she said still talking, "I don't want another owl from Dumbledore telling me about the trouble you're causing with those twins."

"Alright, mother," I said letting a smirk play at my lips, "I'll just stick to making trouble with Lux and Jess."

"Watch it, I'll make sure you don't get that gold for Hogsmeade this year," she said wiping my smirk from my face.

"Fine, I'll behave," I said partially admitting defeat, "But I better load this and find the girls, I'll owl you sometime in the next week."

"Alright sweetie, be safe," she said pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said pulling apart from her, "Tell dad I love him too."

She promised she would, and I took my trunks, with the help of a nearby male, and pulled them onto the train. I stored them in the designated area, before walking down the hallway of sorts to find the compartment that was sure to be filled with my friends. I had just peered into an already filled compartment, smiling at Ron, Harry and Hermoine when I heard the unmistakable angry voice of Lux at the end of the train.

"I don't care if I'll get expelled, I want to beat her up," I heard her basically shout as I got to the doorway.

"Who are you beating?" I asked causing everyone's heads to snap towards me.

"Elissa!" Lux said, shrugging Seamus off and pulling me into a hug, "And just Alexandra, she just insulted you and your family! She'll only do it when you aren't around!"

"She'll get what's coming to her one day," I said with a sour look.

We continued to catch up, myself taking the window seat across from Lux, and waited for the rest of our friends to show up. Jess came into the compartment only a few minutes after my arrival, and was already in her uniform, telling us she hated changing on the train, and sat by Lux. I made a joke of how I was the loner of the group, and laid myself down across the bench, teasing them that I would be able to enjoy a nice nap while they would have to sit up.

"Oi, look Fred! A whole bench to ourselves," was all I heard before I could feel George sitting directly on my stomach.

"Get off you git," I said pushing him as hard as I could and sending him to the floor.

"Nice to see you too Liss," he said with a fake pout, causing me to sit up and help him up.

"Ello, George," I said huffing as he took my window seat, "Fred."

He nodded, taking the seat next to the door, and there was a short bout of silence before talking filled the compartment. I was talking to Fred about the Quidditch World Cup, trying to forget the horrible events after the game had ended, and both of us were gushing over Irelands win. We were in an animated talk about one of the more dazzling plays, when the Trolley lady appeared, causing me to stand up and order a chocolate frog, licorice wand and a pumpkin juice.

"I'm so happy to have this in my stomach again," I said biting off a bite of licorice, "I believe this is what I missed most?"

"What? Being a fatty," Lux said with a snort causing me to laugh too.

"That, and all of the sweets! Muggle candy is only good for so long," I said patting my obviously flat stomach, "I mean, look at me, I'm famished."

"You're a nutter," Jess said peering up from a textbook, "This train ride needs to go faster, I'm getting restless already."

I merely told her to read more, before announcing I was going to try and take a nap. Luckily, George wanted to as well, so I was able to rest my head against his shoulder as he slung his arm around my shoulder. I made sure no one would wake me up until it was time to change, and pulled my hood up over my head to cover my eyes.

After was seemed like a mere five minutes, I was being prodded by Lux, telling me we had to change. I groaned, not wanting to leave my comfortable jeans and sweatshirt, before nodding, and grabbing my pack from under the seat that held my uniform. We ushered the boys out of the compartment before drawing all of the shades, and turning away from each other so we could change. I pulled on my skirt, followed by my white shirt and tie, before pulling the gray sweater over my head.

"I hate these damn things," I said making sure everything was tucked in accordingly, "You think after 5 years I wouldn't care, but I still hate having to wear this 5 days a week."

"At least we can wear plain black tights this year," Lux said from behind me, "Instead of just those gray socks all of the time."

"I like those socks!" I said pulling mine on.

She just laughed, and I sat down, securing the boring black shoes to my feet. She looked almost identical to me, except for having Ravenclaw colors, and tights instead of socks. She had also put a headband into her blonde hair; whereas I had pulled my brownish red hair to one side and put a braid into it. I pulled on the shades, letting them rise up, and moments later the boys rejoined us. The rest of the ride went quickly and by the time we pulled into the station the sky was pitch black. We filed off of the train, the sound of Hagrid's voice booming over everything, and made our way towards the carriages that would take us to the school.

As we were shuttled up to the castle, we all pointed in wonder at the giant carriage parked on the grounds, and the boat bobbing up and down in the black lake, curious as to who they belonged to. When our carriage made it to the front steps, I hopped out, with some assistance from George, and padded up to the doors with my arms linked with the Lux and Jess. We separated once we were in the hall, heading to our respective tables, now noticing two extra tables added on either side of the Great Hall.

"Do you think this has something to do with that 'special thing' Dad kept mentioning this summer?" Fred asked George earning a nod.

"Special thing?" I asked as we sat down near their brother and his friends, "There's a special thing going on this year?"

"Yeah, Dad wouldn't utter more than that when he told us to stay out of trouble though," George said with a mischievous grin, "Which only makes,"

"Us want to misbehave even more," Fred said finishing for George.

Dumbledore silenced the hall a few moments later, and begin his annual start of the term speech. He gave us the explanation for the tables, telling us two schools would be joining us for the term for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, making the whole hall gasp collectively, and friends to start whispering together hurriedly.

"Silence!"

Everyone quickly stopped, and turned their attention back to Dumbledore, who was introducing the girls of Beauxbatons as they fluttered through the doors in their blue silk outfits. All of the boys couldn't take their eyes off of them, and I could easily tell that they all possessed the qualities of having Veela in their blood. After they had taken their seats at the table next to Ravenclaw's, Dumbledore announced the next school. The boys of Durmstrang walked in, fierce looks on their face and everyone almost recoiled in fear. After their entrance, they took their seats by Slytherin, and their headmasters joined the Hogwarts staff at their table.

After the rules had been laid out, causing everyone under 17 to be quite unhappy, the feast appeared on our tables, and we all chowed down. We finished in record time, and left the hall just as Lux and Jess were leaving. We all headed for the hidden staircase, knowing it would allow us to talk, and slipped behind the tapestry unnoticed.

"Do you know any good age potions, Lux?" Fred asked as we walked up the stone steps.

"No, no way, uh-uh," I said shaking my head, "You are not entering that tournament."

"Yeah, I wouldn't tell you if I did anyways," she said curtly.

"We'll just figure it out on our own then," they said simultaneously causing me to roll my eyes.

When we reached the top of the staircase, we all went our separate ways towards our common rooms. I walked towards the portrait of the Fat Lady, leaning on George, suddenly feeling tired, and let him say the password. I decided against socializing in the common room, and gave each of the twins a quick hug before heading up the stairs to the girls common room, and finding the bed with my trunk by it. I pulled my robe and uniform off, putting on a pair of pajamas and climbing into the ultra-soft bed. I couldn't help but to wish that I had someone's shoulder to lay my head on, like I had on the train, and secured the hangings around my bed with a flick of my wand.


	2. Chapter 2

I drug my quill along my parchment, almost finished with my charms homework, when I heard the chair next to me slide out. I shot a smile to Lux, who had pulled her DADA book out, and went back to writing my essay. When I finally reached the end of the parchment, I smiled in triumph, and decided to take a break while it dried.

"How was class today?" I asked a frustrated looking Lux.

"Boring," she said flipping through her book, "It's all stuff I've already learned from reading the book. So it's not even challenging."

"I would kill to have a boring class," I said shaking my head, "I thought Divination would be easy, but she actually makes us keep these journals, and I keep forgetting to do mine."

"And you have O.W.L's to study for," she said making me groan, "Oh come on, they can't be that bad."

"Coming from a genious," I muttered, opening my potions book.

She just glared, and returned to her book, while I read over the assigned chapter from Snape. I lazily took notes, knowing I had to pass the potions O.W.L if I wanted to become a healer, and didn't bother looking up when someone sat with us. I could tell it was one of the twins, from the lack of books sat on the table, and looked up at a smiling Fred.

"I don't like that smile," I said putting a finger on the word I had left off on.

"Well, you should," he said still smiling, "I just thought I'd let you guys know, George and I brewed the perfect age potion this morning, so we'll be putting our names in the goblet this afternoon."

I laughed at Lux's noise of protest, and just shook my head, knowing it would land them in more trouble than they needed at this point. I went back to my potions book, still taking notes, and was glad when the chapter ended, meaning I was done with my homework. I put all of my supplies into my bag, and looked up to find Lux staring at the book Fred was reading. It was a cookbook, which was weird in itself, but he was taking notes in a small notebook discreetly.

"Do you plan on becoming a chef?" Lux asked making Fred's head snap up.

"What? Oh, no, just some extracurricular stuff," he said shutting the book, "Now, lets go drop your bags off, and head to dinner. We'll meet you downstairs, Lux."

Lux shoved her books back into her bag, nodding, and we all stood up in unison, swiftly leaving the library. We walked through the bustling halls, most people heading down to dinner, and Fred and I made our way to the portrait of the Fat Lady, myself telling her the ever changing password. I ran up to my dorm, throwing my bag on my bed, and ran back down to join Fred, who was now joined by Fred. The three of us made our way down to the room that was holding the cup, and waited patiently for Lux and Jess to arrive.

Jess arrived first, joined by Cedric Diggory and a few other Hufflepuffs, and she waited by their sides eagerly as he put his name into the goblet. They all clapped, when it gave the approval flame, and left not long after. She walked up to us, right before Lux joined, and the boys pulled small flasks from inside of their robes.

"I hope you know it won't work," Jess said quickly, "That age line Dumbledore drew won't allow it."

"I think it's worth a shot," I said with a shrug.

They grinned, before popping the corks out, and hooking arms so they could drink the potion. Once they had swallowed the whole thing, they looked at each other and hopped over the glowing blue line. They celebrated, as well as Lux and I, considering they weren't ejected, and threw their parchment into the flame. Their smiles didn't last long, because in mere seconds, they were shot out of the circle, causing the three of us to run towards them.

"Holy shit, your hair!" Lux said covering your mouth.

"And those beards!" Jess said doing the same.

I however, could barely control my laughter, and was clutching my sides, trying to stay standing. The boys started rolling around on the floor, fighting and blaming each other, and only stopped when McGonagall waltzed in, and ordered us to give her an explanation.

"They used an aging potion, professor," Jess said quickly.

"I should've expected that from you two," she said pursing her lips, "Ms. Franceschi, I would greatly appreciate if you would escort your fellow Gryffindor's to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomphrey will be able to fix them up quite well I expect."

"Yes, Professor," I said sticking my hands out to the twins, "Let's go, and quick, I don't want to miss dinner entirely."

I pulled the twins up, almost falling back myself, and pulled them out of the room, and towards the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomphrey was annoyed, to say the least, when I told her what the two had done, and went to her personal store of potions, and pulled out a bright purple one, pouring it out into two cups, and thrusting them into their hands.

"Drink this, and it should take the effects away quickly," she quickly, before going off to attend to another student.

Like promised, as soon as their potions were drained, their hair was back to turning red, and their beards were slowly disappearing. We were almost to the main stairs, when Fred said something about needing to find Lee Jordan, and walked off in a completely different direction.

"Do you plan on going to Hogsmeade next weekend?" George asked as we descended the stairs.

"Probably," I said shrugging, "I haven't quite decided.

"We should go together," he said, sounding nervous.

"I'd love to go with you," I said, feeling my cheeks heat up, "It'll be fun."

He smiled, and put his arm around my shoulder in a hug, and didn't remove it until we sat down at the table for dinner. I could feel Lux's and Jess' eyes on us, but I paid them no attention, and flew into conversation with Seamus about his ever failing attempts at Potions class.


	3. Chapter 3

"HE ASKED YOU TO HOGSMEADE!"

"Blimey, Lux, calm down," I said trying to ignore everyone staring at us, "And yes, he did. I wouldn't make that sort of thing up."

We were currently on our way to the library to study, and I couldn't keep my news to myself any longer. I tried playing off the fact that we just ended up walking to dinner like that after a normal hug, but the blush on my cheeks gave everything away rather quickly.

"What happened to the whole not liking him as more than a friend rant you gave this summer?" she asked as we walked through the large wooden door.

"I just wanted you guys to leave my crush alone," I said as we found a table, "Now, will you help me with some of this stupid potions question? McGonagall told me to ask Hermoine, but she gets too stuck up when I ask her something."

"She needs to stop being such a know-it-all," Lux said rolling her eyes, "I mean, I'm just as smart as her, but it's not like I sit there and flaunt it so everyone knows. I only use my knowledge for good."

"And she uses hers to get her and her friends out of trouble," I said with a snicker, "But let's get serious, what the hell does any of this even mean?"

I buttoned up my peacoat, my hands shaking, as I stood in front of one of the mirrors in my dorm room. My hair was perfectly straight, and tucked under a dark grey beanie. I had on what I liked to call my "good butt jeans", and had the bottoms tucked into the top of my sweater boots. I had just fastened the third, and final, button, when I noticed the clock on the wall showing the time I was supposed to be meeting George. I cursed under my breath, and grabbed my satchel, before slinging it over my shoulder and rushing out of my dorm.

I ran down the steps, frightening one of the first year girls, and nearly bumped into George as I stopped on the landing connecting the stairs.

"Oh, 'ello George," I said with an airy voice, trying to sound calm.

"Morning Liss," he said letting me walk down the stairs before him, "Ready for Hogsmeade?"

"Definitely," I said walking out of the common room, "Any special shops you want to visit?"

"Just Zonko's and the Magic Neeps," he said as we waited in line for Filch to allow us to head out, "What about you?"

"Will I ever know why you and your brother are so into grocery products all of the sudden?" I asked, earning a nod, "Well, I just want a butterbeer to be honest. And maybe a new quill, my favorite one snapped a while back."

"Scrivenshafts and the Three Broomsticks it is," he said with a nod, "Now, let's get going, it looks like rain."

I looked at the ominous sky, and made a face, not wanting the rain to spoil the date I had planned with him. We walked behind a group of third year students, given away by their small stature, and passed them quickly once they started to slow down.

"Do you reckon they'll finally pull names from the cup tonight?" I asked as we turned down the familiar cobblestone path.

"I imagine so, the first task is in a month," he said as we made it to the village, "I just hope the Hogwarts champion isn't from Slytherin. That would be the pits."

"It'll probably be Diggory, he's one of the few Hogwarts students I saw put his name in that had potential," I said as we made it to Scrivenshafts, "But I guess we'll have to wait and see."

He nodded, pulling the door open for me, and I walked in before him, heading straight for the section I loved. The quills in the section were all various shades of purples, and I was particularly interested in the deep purple ones. I examined a few closely, and finally settled on one that had flecks of black in it. I showed it to George, gaining his slight approval, and took it to the shopkeeper to purchase. I handed her the gold, and took the small wrapped parcel, placing it in my shoulder bag.

Without thinking, I grabbed George's hand, and lead him to the Three Broomsticks, where I couldn't wait to indulge in a Butterbeer. When I realized what I had done, it didn't take me long to realize how well our hands meshed, and how I didn't want to drop his hand. He instructed me to find us a table, and I obliged while he waited for Madame Rosmmerta to take our order. I found a table in the middle of the crowded pub, and I had just gotten situated when George placed my drink in front of me.

"Thank you," I said grabbing the warm cup, "D'ya notice your brother and friends over there watching?"

"Not as much as yours behind you," he said taking a sip of his drink, "Lee and Fred didn't believe that I had actually gotten the nerve to ask you out."

"Lux had a fit when I told her, I thought she was going to faint from being so excited," I said causing him to laugh, "But I'm glad you did."

I blushed at the bluntness of my last statement, and tried covering it up by taking a large drink of my drink. I wiped the whipped cream from my lips, and smiled at George, who was giving me a look I couldn't quite read. I asked him what it was, and he merely grabbed a napkin and wiped my nose, making me blush harder.

"No wonder they put you in Gryffindor, red really suits you," he said making me go even redder.

"You got in for your locks," I said leaning over to ruffle his hair.

He merely acted shocked, and the two of us couldn't help but to laugh when we couldn't keep our act up anymore. The rest of the time spent in the pub was spent sharing stories from our weeks, and once our glasses were drained we made our way to Honeydukes so I could get some sweets to gorge myself in.

"I think you could single handedly keep them in business," George said as we exited the shops, my bag full of candy.

"I can't help it that I have a strong sweet tooth," I said grabbing his hand once more, "I'm just glad I have a fast metabolism, otherwise I could be the fat lady that guards the common room."

After a quick stop into Magic Neeps, we decided we should get back to the castle so we could relax before the reading of the names from the cup. We were about halfway down the path when the ominous skies opened up, and let down buckets of rain. I squealed at the shock, and starting running, pulling George right behind me. I could hear him laughing at my antics, but it didn't stop me in trying to make him move faster.

"Bloody hell, that was insane," I said once we made it into the dry comforts of the castle, "I call the arm closest to the fire if it's available."

"Not if I beat you there," he said dropping my hand and bolting towards the common room.

"Cheater!" I yelled as I shot after him, "I won't let you win!"

I laughed as he rounded a corner, and lost his footing, sending him to the ground. I went to run around him, oblivious to the large puddle left from his wet hair and clothes, and ended up falling like him, only sliding farther down the marble hallway. Our laughter echoed through the halls, and I only stopped when I heard a scoff, and saw the familiar blue of the Beauxbatons uniform.

"Zis would never happen in a proper school," a brown haired girl said in a thick accent.

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but was cut off by Filch yelling at George and I about the puddles we had left. I stood up sheepishly, and stood next to George as Filch instructed us to clean the mess up instantly, and to use proper actions when entering the school sopping wet.

"Mrs. Norris must've spotted us and tipped him off," I said once we had dried off, and cleaned the floors, "I despise that cat, it always gets me in trouble."

George just laughed, and we continued up to the common room in silence, just enjoying our company. The main room was starting to fill up, most people getting ready to leave for dinner, and we parted ways so I could go change into the proper attire for the night. I quickly stripped away my now dry clothes, and threw them into the correct washing bin, before pulling on a uniform and finding a clean set of robes. My hair had luckily stayed straight, and I shoved my purchases away before heading down to the common room to waste time.

I watched as Cedric Diggory filed into the champions room, and blocked out Dumbledores speech pertaining to the cup. I only perked up, picking my head up from it's position on my hand, when the flames shot up once more and another piece of parchment flew up to be caught.

"HARRY POTTER!"! Dumbledore growled in his booming voice, causing everyone in the hall to search for him.

I saw him next to Ron, trying to sink into his seat, but was pushed up by Hermoine as Dumbledore repeated his name. The hall remained particularly silent, minus a few scattered whispers, as he slowly walked towards Dumbledore and was pointed to the champions room. Once the door clicked behind him, we were instructed to head back to our living quarters and to stay there for the night. I shot up eagerly, and bolted to the Ravenclaw table, to find Jess and Lux together already.

"I remember our first year when nothing like this happened," Jess said making me nod in agreement, "There's always something big each year, and I have a feeling this is going to be one of those things."

"It's going to be the biggest, no doubt," Lux said as we reached our parting point, "Since we're on a small lockdown, what do you say we study in the library tomorrow so we can talk about your little date today."

"I'll see you guys at our normal spot at 10," I said with a smile, before heading up the stairs, and falling into step next to George.

"Another year full of trouble from the trio," he said with a shake of his head, "At least Ron doesn't get detentions for his trouble causing. He gets rewards."

"Probably because his usually don't involve dung bombs," I said making him nudge me slightly, "I kid, I kid. D'you think Harry will be able to handle the tournament though? I mean, with how young he is and all."

"He's as qualified as Diggory if you ask me," he said as we followed Dean into the common room, "If not, I know Hermoine will be there to save his ass."

"You have a point," I said with a laugh and flopping into the chair by the fire.

For the rest of the night I played exploding snap with the twins and Lee, and tried my hardest to master wizards chess. I eventually gave up, and watched the boys play, before heading upstairs right before Harry entered the room where everyone was eagerly waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

The hallways were practically empty, since it was nearing curfew, and I didn't bother looking up when I heard footsteps coming down the corridor near me. I kept my eyes on the marble hallway, not wanting to be stopped in a conversation, and was surprised when a shoulder hit mine sending me stumbling.

"Watch where you're going, mudblood," an all too familiar voice said to me, making me look up.

"Leave me alone, Alexandra," I said trying to step by her, "Now, please, get out of my way."

"Leaving you alone would only let you win," she said, shoving her nose into the air, "And what's this I hear about you and that blood traitor, Weasley? This place is going to the dogs, I swear."

"He's better than that pathetic git you go round with," I said referencing Draco Malfoy.

"How dare you insult a pureblood," she said drawing her wand, "This will make you think twice about that."

My hand had barely grasped onto the end of my wand, when her jinx hit me full one. I stumbled back, and threw my hands to my mouth, feeling my tongue sticking to the roof of my mouth by itself. I heard Alex howling with laughter, and she left me alone, continuing down the hallway. I pried at my mouth, having no results, and practically booked it towards the common room.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" George asked as I busted through the portrait hole.

I tried to tell him, but my words came out ill formed, and mostly as grunts. He gave me a concerned look, and after failing to communicate with him verbally, I stomped my foot and pointed to my mouth. I opened it as wide as it would go and titled my chin up so he could see how my tongue was stuck.

"Your tongue is stuck?" he asked, making me nod feverishly, "Did someone do this to you?"

I nodded again, and before I could try prying at my tongue again, George had grabbed my hand and drug me out of the common room. I knew where we were going, and stayed in step with him until we reached the hospital wing. Madame Pomphrey was I her night robes, but listened while George explained my symptoms.

"It's the Langlock jinx," she said pulling her wands from her robes, "I haven't seen it in quite some time though."

She flicked her wand and I felt my tongue release from the roof of my mouth. It felt sore, but i thanked her repeatedly, refusing to tell her who had jinxed me. She finally gave up, and let the pair of us go, telling us to hurry back so we wouldn't get caught.

"Will you tell me who did it, Liss?" George whispered as we walked down a dark corridor.

"It was Alex, but getting her a detention would only make her want to hurt me further," I said quietly next to him, "And for being a simple jinx, my tongue is really sore."

"I could think of one think that would make it better," George said, a smirk evident in his voice.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" I asked, knowing good and well what he meant.

He stopped walking, and pulled me around, securing his arms around my body. His breath tickled my face, followed closely by the pressure of his lips against mine. It was soft, and shot butterflies into my stomach, and I stood on my tip-toes to pull myself close to him. His hands were clinging to my hips, and I reached up to run my hands through his long hair. I parted my lips, granting him the access I knew he wanted and melted even farther into the kiss. I wasn't sure how long we snogged, but Snape's voice made me push him away quickly.

"Out after hours, and engaging in inappropriate behavior? Ten points from Gryffindor, and a detention for both of you this Friday night," he drawled making me groan inwardly, "Now get off to bed before I make your punishment more severe."

"Sorry professor," I said quickly, before grabbing George's hand and dragging him down the hallway quickly, "Shit, my mom's going to kill me when she gets the owl about my detention."

"I reckon my mom's used to them," George said with a chuckle, "But I'd say this one was way worth it."

"More than worth it," I said thankful the dark was hiding my blush.

He squeezed my hand, and told the Fat Lady the password, letting me walk in before him. We walked up the stairs towards the dormitories, and stood almost awkwardly on the landing, before we would go our own way.

"Well, goodnight George," I said clasping my hands together, "Thanks for taking me to the hospital."

"Anytime," he said smiling, "Goodnight, Elissa."

He leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to my lips, before walking up the stairs to the boys' rooms. I touched my lips, still not believing any of the nights events, and shuffled up the stairs with a goofy smile on my face.

The next morning, I trudged down to breakfast, just in time to be greeted with the post arriving. I took a seat next to George, and leaned my head on his shoulder. I stifled a yawn, not ready to face the day, and felt his arm slide around my shoulder. I smiled, but it quickly faded when the red envelope fell in front of me.

"Shit, shit, shit," I said sitting straight up, "A howler? Already?"

I cursed a few more times, and peeled back the gold seal, before the howler took it's shape, and started yelling at me.

[i]"ELISSA MARIE FRANCESHI I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF A DETENTION FOR SNOGGING ONE OF THOSE WEASLEY TWINS! YOU'RE FATHER AND I ARE VERY DISAPPOINTED, AND HOPE YOU HAVE LEARNED YOUR LESSON!" [/I]

I knew my face was as red as the envelope, and I hid it in my hands, trying to ignore all of the stares coming in my direction. I pushed myself from the table, not even bothering to eat, and rushed out of the hall, not caring how early to charms I would be. When I finally reached the classroom, I slid down the stone wall by the door, and crossed my legs in front of me. I took out my text book, glancing over the chapter we were going to be tested on in the upcoming class.

"You okay, love?" I heard Jess' familiar voice ask as she slid down the wall next to me.

"Fine, but highly embarrassed," I said closing my book to look at her, "I mean, I would've liked to keep the whole snogging George after hours last night a secret, but now the whole school knows."

"I think they would've found out you two were snogging eventually," she said with a smirk, "Besides, I know how much you like him, and can tell you don't regret it. Just be glad I came to you, instead of Lux. She would've taunted you instantly."

"She'll taunt me when she sees me later," I said shaking my head, "Or she'll tell me to make smarter decisions."

"That's Lux for you," she said with a laugh, "Now, I have to head off to Potions. I'll see you this afternoon in Trelawney's class."

"Alright, thanks Jess," I said giving her a quick hug and standing up.

"Oh, and your prince is heading this way," she said with a wink, before shuffling down the hall and out of sight.

"You doing alright?" he asked pulling me into a hug and not releasing me.

"Fine, just embarrassed," I said with a chuckle, "But, I must say, it was definitely worth it."

He just smiled, leaning down to kiss me, and I pulled away before we got too heated. He stayed with me until the bell was about to ring, and practically bolted down the hallway so he could make it to his herbology class without being terribly late.


	5. Chapter 5

My mitten covered hands were shoved as far as they could go into my pockets, and were still getting cold. I kept my face down, trying to protect it from the whipping winds, and glanced over to see Lux in the same position. We passed by Fred and George, the pair of them taking bets, and I rolled my eyes as we walked by. I promised to save George a seat, and I continued on the short walk into the arena.

"I still can't believe that dragons are the first task," Lux said as she walked towards an empty row.

"I just hope they don't get too hurt," I said looking at the pit below us, "Especially Cedric, Jess will be crushed if her boyfriend is fatally injured."

"Boyfriend!" Lux asked in a loud voice, "She's dating him, and she didn't tell me?"

"She told us in the library the other day," I said looking at her with creased eyebrows, "You were staring off into wonderland though."

"Oh," she said quieter, a blush on her cheeks, "Well shit, I'm the only single one then, aren't i?"

"Not for long," I said waving over her shoulder, "Your little crush is heading this way."

She looked confused, but her face lit up when Seamus walked down our row, closely followed by Dean Thomas, and some other fourth year Gryffindors. I chuckled, noticing how flushed she got when he gave her a hug, and how bright her eyes were when he talked. The arena was filling up quickly, and I was almost sure that George and Fred were the last two students to find a seat.

"So who's picked as the winner?" I asked George as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"Cedric, followed by Krum," he said, ignoring Dumbledore as he began to explain the task, "I personally pick Harry, but I'm biased."

"I have faith in my fellow Gryffindor," I said with a nod, "I just didn't want to place a bet. I'm not one for gambling."

"Rightfully so," Lux said leaning over, "You guys shouldn't be collecting money to see who's going to make it through these things! What if someone ends up dying?"

"Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen," Fred said with a sharp nod, "Besides, it's all for shits and giggles, it's not like we're using a bookie."

I just shook my head, glad the conversation ended where it had, and looked down to the pit where they were bringing in the first dragon and champion.

I stood against the wall in the common room, cheering along with everyone else, and took a sip of the butterbeer clasped in my hand. I laughed as Fred and George lifted Harry up above their shoulders, and started another cheer directed towards him. Lux stood next to me, her eyes intently on Seamus, waiting for him to come back over.

"Go on! Open the egg!" Fred shouted, causing more cheers to erupt.

Harry obliged, and unscrewed the top, sending an ear shatter screech into the air. The twins dropped him, myself dropping the butterbeer bottle, and everybody's hands flew to their ears. I didn't move my ears, until I was sure the sound had vanished, and stood by awkwardly as I noticed Ron standing in the archway for the portrait hole.

"Alright, move along kids, gonna be awkward enough without you lot looking on," George said, making people groan, "Don't worry, we'll continue this party tomorrow night, or on Halloween."

Everyone finally obliged, Lux looking disappointed that she wouldn't have a lot of time with Seamus, and I hugged her goodbye as seamus came over to walk her to her common room. I walked over to the couch by the fire, falling onto the red velvet, and rested my head on George's lap. He shot me a smile, running his fingers through my hair, and I closed my eyes contently.

"What're you thinking about, love?" he asked, making me peep an eye open.

"Just how perfect you are," I said before being interrupted by my rumbling stomach, "And how hungry I am apparently."

"Fancy a trip to the kitchens? I reckon Dobby'll make us some nice pastries," he said making me bolt up.

"You're perfect," I said grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the portrait hole, "You just better hope we don't get caught sneaking around."

"But the anxiety of that makes it more of an adventure," he said as we walked into the dark hallway.

We ended up getting to the kitchen with only one close run in to Filch, and were luckily saved by Peeves causing a disturbance on the other end of the hall. We slid into the kitchen, after tickling the pear, and were greeted by a few house elves.

"Master Weasley, Mistress Franceschi," Dobby said bowing to us, "What does Dobby owe this visit to?"

"We were hoping for a late night snack," I said grinning at his big green eyes.

"Of course, I'll get them right away," he said hurrying off and leaving the pair of us alone.

"He's a life saver," I said sitting at one of the small tables, "I'm glad he was freed by Harry, and still came to work here."

"And he makes the best tea," George said with a wink.

Before I could even respond, Dobby had brought us a tray filled with sandwiches, brownies and two large mugs of tea. I thanked him, causing him to smile, and George and I dug in quickly. I almost let out a groan of approval when I took a bite of the sandwich, seeing as it was like heaven, and nearly choked when George did so. We ate in silence, knowing we had to hurry and get back to our rooms, and our food was gone in no time. I slid my right shoe off, revealing a bright purple and yellow striped sock, and peeled it off, handing it to Dobby as he walked to us. He was so ecstatic, that his clean up went quickly and George and I were on our way.

"Thanks for that lovely snack, Mr. Weasley," I said clasping his hand in my own.

"My pleasure, Ms. Franceschi," he said winking at me, "We better hurry back to the tower, Filch'll be back here soon, and I know Lux and Jess make you study on Sunday Mornings."

"Too true," I said sliding into the hidden staircase, "Plus, I have to quiz Lux on her little thing with Seamus. They were awfully close for most of the day."

Saying I was tired when I woke up the next morning was an understatement. I pulled on a baggy Puddlemore United sweatshirt on over my jeans, and threw my bag over my shoulder, shuffling down the stairs to the common room. I merely raised my hand in a wave to the twins and Lee, before yawning and making my way towards the library. Lux and Jess were already at a table, their books open, and quills at the ready, and nodded to me as I sat down.

"Why are you so tired? The party ended at like 10," Jess said noticing the dark circles under my eyes.

"George and I went to the kitchens for a midnight snack," I said opening my transfiguration book, "We got back at like 1, meaning I only got around 7 hours of sleep."

"That's quite a lot," Jess said making me shoot her a glare.

"Not for Elissa, she needs at least 9 to function properly," Lux said making me nod.

"Speaking of functioning," I said setting my quill down and clasping my hands together, "What was happened with you and Seamus yesterday after you guys left?"

"First of all, that had nothing to do with anything," she said with a short laugh, "And secondly, why does it matter? We're just friends."

"Just friends don't cuddle together to stay warm," I said shooting her a look.

"Or blush when their names are mentioned," Jess said mimicking my actions.

"So maybe I have a tiny crush on him, so what?" she said making Jess and I grin like Cheshire cats.

"D'ya hear that Jess, our little Lux is in love," I said making an exaggerated cooing noise towards her.

"She's growing up so fast," Jess said wiping a fake tear.

"You two have lost it," Lux said shaking her head and going back to her book, "Now get to studying, or we won't make it to lunch on time."

I let out the laugh that was dying to escape, as well as Jess, and we quickly shut up when Madame Prince walked by and gave us our one warning. We quickly stuck our noses back in our books, much to Lux's pleasure, and I aimlessly took notes on stuff that I already knew, or didn't care to learn anymore about.


End file.
